Seeing Is Believing
by Baka of the Funk
Summary: Haruhi and Mori... Locked in a cupboard... Sort of... But enough of that, what's happening outside, with the other hosts?


**A MorixHaruhi fic with hardly any Mori and Haruhi? I shall prove it -can- be done. Okay, somebody else probably beat me to it but I (probably) haven't seen any like this before... I don't own Ouran. If there was, there would be more Mori and Nekozawa. **

* * *

"Oh, for crying out loud." Haruhi bawls as she peers into the storage room. The entire contents of every shelf, cupboard and drawer in the room had been ransacked, leaving a sea of paper, random items of clothing and tea sets for Haruhi to tidy. The rest of the club stop what they are doing and turn to face the fuming girl. Hikaru and Kaoru, the perpetrators of the mess snigger as they do so, vaguely anticipating the next turn of events, focusing on geting to the next level on their video game. It might just have been to shift the blame, but damn that game is addictive.

"That's a lot of mess, you'd better start now. It _is _your day for cleaning duties." Kyoya says, to no surprise. Unexpectedly, Mori stands up, looking taller than usual, the other standing hosts (i.e. Tamaki) sitting down.

"I'll help." He says to Haruhi as he starts moving toward the door of the chaotic storage room.

"No, it's alright, Mori-senpai, I can manage." She carefully makes a path through the room so she can reach to put things away.

"Be quicker with help." He tells her, smiling and handing her a tea tray.

"Thanks." Haruhi takes the tray, trudging through the mess, Mori following her into the room, being careful not to crush anything and closing the door behind him. There is a two second pause.

"Now that is no crack pairing. Did you see the smile?" Kaoru says matter-of-factly to his twin, who makes a face.

"Whatever, there's no way they could be in love with each other." Hikaru rolls his eyes. Honey thinks, a smile cracking on his face. Knowing the outcome shouldn't stop you taking part in the game.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Hika-chan. Kao-chan's right, Takashi only smiles like that at Haruhi."

Tamaki, who had been distracted until the mention of the female host's name, wonders what his friends are talking about.

"What about my daughter? Is she ill? I must help at once. Kyoya, wheres the first-aid kit?" Tamaki panics.

"Calm down, she's not ill, just in the store cupboard, tidying. By the way, don't you have to go to a meeting with your father?" Kyoya replies calmly, not looking up from his laptop.

"Ah, I do. Well, I'd better go. See you all tomorrow then." He stands and turns to the door. After a battle trying to open it, he leaves. The remaining members, relieved to have the troublesome Tamaki gone, continue their conversation, which would have sent him into his 'corner of woe' many times.

"Even though it's obvious that Takashi likes Haru-chan, do you think she likes him?" Honey muses.

"Who knows. Let's just hope that if she rejects him, she does it gently. There is a possibility though."

"How in hell is there a 'possibility'? When it comes to things like that, she's as hopeless as Tono." Hikaru snorts.

"She does seem to like being around Mori-senpai a lot. Don't forget who she asks for help when Tamaki's being more obnoxious than usual. There's a large chance that she does have feelings, but doesn't realise them." Kyoya joins in, closing his laptop, interested in the subject, though there are no visible benefits.

"Does nobody agree with me? Come on, It's Mori-senpai. He's too quiet to get close to."

"But I'm close to him. Takashi's more talkative at home, you know Hika-chan."

"It's different for you, you've known him much longer than we have. Besides, Haruhi doesn't get to see him outside of school, right Kyoya-senpai?"

"Why are you asking me? That said, I have no information on any visits. But that's not to say there hasn't been any."

"So if we have no negative evidence, what about the things we already know. There was the whole 'giving strawberries thing' when we all went to Haruhi's house. He was smiling then too. And he was when we were trying to stop her from going to Lobelia, too." Kaoru brainstorms, counting on his fingers, for effect.

"He was probably laughing at our costumes."

"Ne, ne. And when we went to Kyo-chan's jungle pool, he was carrying her when I got lost. And when I asked him if he was lonely without me, he said 'not really'. He was with Haru-chan the whole time."

"Ok, then what has _Haruhi _done to show she likes Mori-senpai?" At this, Kyoya's glasses glinted against the light as he pushed them up his nose.

"Well, there was the indirect kiss at the pool." Kyoya remarked. Three dumbstruck faces stare at him. "Didn't you see? He had got out of the water and Haruhi offered him a drink from her glass, which he accepted."

"So, Hikaru, are you convinced yet?" Kaoru asks his brother, smirking at his crestfallen face.

"I'll only believe it if I see it." He says briskly before returning to the video game he had been playing with Kaoru after messing up the storage room. Honey went back to his cake, while Kyoya started up his laptop once more.

Minutes passed, levels were cleared, cakes were eaten and Kyoya did whatever he does on his laptop, silently.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Tamaki exclaims, opening the door, nobody acknowledging his words. "The meeting finished early, and I'd left my bag here. Is Haruhi still not finished?"

Tamaki bounces over to the storage room, the hosts looking over at the flamboyant boy's dramatic opening of the door, realising too late that they hadn't told him Mori was in there too.

"Haruh-" Tamaki's face drains of colour, his movements stopping. Curious, the hosts rush to the doorway to see Haruhi in Mori's arms, their faces close and looking at their fellow club members, blushing.

"So, Hikaru. Do you believe it now?" Kaoru asks. Honey pushes empty-shell Tamaki towards a sofa, grinning, while Kyoya shuts the door on them to give them privacy.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He sighs. _At least Tono's taking it worse than me. _With a heavy heart he looks to their 'King'.

Slumped in his Corner of Woe, he pokes a few mushrooms whilst muttering incoherent phrases, words among them being 'Haruhi', 'corrupted', 'betrayal' and 'I really want an icecream'. _Yes, I'm really taking it much better than Tono. Well, at least I still have Kaoru. And my DS._

With his last negative thought until he can be alone, he once again turns to his game. Across the sofa, Kaoru chuckles to himself.

_Honey-Senpai was right. A video game would take his mind off the inevitable rejection. It's a pity we had to choose 'that' game. Some people take 'Gotta Catch 'Em All' very seriously._

* * *

**I find the twins being hooked on Pokemon very funny :P I don't own Pokemon either. **

**-Extra-**

**The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin entered the classroom as the late bell rang. They had stayed up late playing Pokemon and were, as a result, in the mood to tease Haruhi about yesterday. Delayed reactions caused the pair to realise their friend wasn't sat at the desk between them.**

**The cogs slowly whirred in their sleepy minds, whirling around memories of various Pokemon, but no memories of opening the door to the store room.**

**"Oh shit."**

**"We forgot to let Haruhi and Mori out!"**


End file.
